


Come Find Me

by RinRin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021 (Star Wars), M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: For Day 2 of Jangobi Week: Time TravelObi-Wan didn't know the backstory of his companion, but that did not mean he didn'tknowhim.  It did not mean that he didn't care deeply for him.Plus Satine and Bo-Katan were better for Jan having joined them.  Even if Jan was confused about much that was going on.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, figuring out the timeline for this was probably the hardest part. Because technically it's never stated _when_ Obi-Wan went to Mandalor as a Padawan. There's just the rough time frame of when it could have been.

42 BBY, Mandalor:

Obi-Wan concentrated on the pack Satine had given him to use. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if he actually looked around. They may have only been in this building for a week, but already it was full of memories.

Memories he cherished deeply.

But Satine didn’t need him to protect her anymore, especially with Bo-Katan having rejoined her. Satine would be fine. Bo-Katan would balance out Satine’s lust for peace when it started to push into an uncompromising hatred of their cultural past. Satine didn’t want to lose any more of her family.

And… Jan. Jan would go back to wherever he had been before Satine and Obi-Wan had stumbled upon him. The other teen had been bewildered by they two fugitives but he had jumped in to help them.

Jan’s knowledge of Mandalorian history, the parts that weren’t as talked about when so much focus was on the battles and wars. That had been what has swayed Satine to being less extreme. And Obi-Wan had felt the Force shift. Something had changed with that, something was different. Though he couldn’t say what.

As to Obi-Wan, he was enamored with the tale of Dorjander and Varda. It was tragic, and he could see so many ways it could have been solved but…

But it fanned the flames of hope he kept inside. The idea that he could one day have a love for someone who would understand that being a Jedi was as much a part of him as his own blood.

The romantic idea of Jedi having families outside of the Temple was one that had faded over time, he knew. Too many wanted a choice between their own love and the Jedi Way.

But Dorjander and Varda had made it work when they were _enemies_.

Some part of him _hoped_ …

Jan kept his distance though, something always held back.

So Obi-Wan would go back to the Jedi and yearn like the heroine’s in Galen’s holodramas. It was fine.

“Obi-Wan!”

He looked up and towards the door, bewildered by the frantic energy that Jan was putting out.

The dark-haired boy was clutching the door, a wild look in his eyes. His red beskar’gam gleamed and reflected the building around them. Satine had wanted both of them to look immaculate as she met with the Clans and Jan had indulged her with all the air of a sibling.

But… there was something _off_ about it. Something Obi-Wan couldn’t put his finger on.

“Listen to me Obi-Wan,” Jan urged, stepping closer, “I need you to understand, _I’ll_ _find you_ , tion’suvarir?”

“Jan, wha-”

“Gar cuy ner haa’it, Obi’ika. I will find you.”

“Jan, I,” Obi-Wan couldn’t tell what the Force was _doing_ , it was frantic and rushed and _pulling_ but he couldn’t tell _where_ it was pulling to, “Jan you know where I’ll be, you don’t need to find me.”

“It’ll be a while, but I have to let things play out until now,” Jan reached out but his hand hovered between them.

And suddenly Obi-Wan knew what was off.

He could see the hall, the room, _everything_ , through Jan.

“Jan!” he yelped, hands now frantically reaching out, but unsure where to land or if they would just go _through_ Jan.

Jan gave him a crooked grin.

“Ni cuy Jango Fett.”

And he faded away as Obi-Wan’s hands went to his arms.

31 BBY, Jedha:

Obi-Wan stood back as Anakin joined the Adepts. He wanted to make sure Anakin knew he had choices. Plus, it was good to distract the boy while Quinlan wove a web to get his mother free.

He felt more than saw someone step up next to him.

“You know, you are rather late,” he spoke, looking sideways to his companion.

“Trikayc,” Jango said, shrugging, “I had some things I had to deal with.”

Obi-Wan smiled before it faded.

“I looked you up you know. After.”

Jango tilted his head, buy’ce still in place.

“Ni ceta,” Obi-Wan told him, “it was my Grandmaster who led at Galidraan.”

“K’lamot di’dunyc.”

They were silent.

“You have a dangerous enemy ner kar’ta,” Jango said, “but, luckily he doesn’t know about my little time travel adventure. So, he isn’t expecting me to come to you.”

“And are you?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I would speak the Riduurok to you right now if you asked.”

Obi-Wan turned to Jango now, shocked.

“Jango…”

“I had to deal with how to reconcile everything I knew about _you_ with how the Jetii on Galidraan acted, my grief, and what happened after. But I always was going to find you again Obi’ika. I told you before didn’t I, gar cuy ner haa’it.”


	2. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to Day 2, Day 3: Undercover's fill. Honestly, I thought it worked wonderfully so...
> 
> Warning for the implication that Palpatine was trying to groom Anakin. For a reason beyond Sith Apprenticeship. But it's only an implication and nothing is really shown.
> 
> Also, Pre decided that if I was improving Satine because of Jango he wanted to be improved as well. So kinda better Pre?

It started when Quinlan came to try and tease details from Obi-Wan about why the redhead was flooding their Bond with such light, airy feelings. About who it was who had caught his friend’s eye.

He had removed his gloves, trying to lay hands on Obi-Wan’s new dagger when instead he grabbed a small statue that Anakin had left out.

Quinlan had stilled, a chill overtaking him.

“Quinlan?” Obi-Wan asked, keeping from reaching out only by virtue of his long friendship with the Kiffer.

Quinlan blinked and dropped the trinket.

“Where did you get that,” his voice was rough, a haunted look in his eyes.

Anakin looked over from where he was completing his assignments.

“The Chancellor gave it to me,” he said, voice shy, “I didn’t know how to tell him I thought it was ugly.”

Obi-Wan snorted at that, amused.

Quinlan, on the other hand, paled.

“You both need to leave, to _hide_ ,” he demanded, grabbing a towel and wrapping the trinket in it, “leave _anything_ the Chancellor gave you.”

Anakin stared at him, eyes wide and Obi-Wan furrowed his brows.

“Quin, what is going on?”

“This is _steeped_ in Darkness. And the things I Saw…”

He shivered.

Obi-Wan studied his friend for a moment.

“Anakin,” he said, “do as he says.”

The boy nodded and slipped off into his room.

“Quin are you saying-”

“The Chancellor is a Sith Lord?” Quinlan interrupted, “yeah, I am. And he _desires_ your Padawan.”

Obi-Wan stiffened, protective fury rising even as he tried to set it to the side.

Quinlan shook his head.

“Not like that, at least, not primarily. I’m pretty sure he wants to control the kid, wants to make him into a Sith.”

“And as long as we’re on Coruscant, he has an excuse to see Anakin,” Obi-Wan spoke softly.

Quinlan nodded.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

“You be careful Quin,” he said.

Quinlan grinned, “you know me Obi.”

“I do.”

He didn’t say where he was going to take Anakin. Would not risk it. He trusted Quinlan to discretely tell the Council why they disappeared.

But he already knew where they would go.

Days Later, on Bothawui:

Jango Fett walked into a cantina alone, but walked out with another Mandalorian, this one dressed in red beskar’gam, and a young boy.

No words were exchanged as they made their way to the shipyard and onto Fett’s _Slave I_.

It wasn’t until they left the atmosphere that the silence was broken.

“Not that I don’t want you here, ner kar’ta, but why?” Jango asked.

“The one you warned me about,” Obi-Wan said, removing his helmet and revealing a changed hair style of how shaved sides and longer, almost floppy on the top, “it’s the Chancellor.”

Jango swore viciously and then glanced at Anakin.

“Sorry, don’t repeat that.”

Anakin shrugged, “I’ve heard worse.”

Jango squinted and then nodded.

“You can’t let on that you’re Jetii,” he told the two.

Obi-Wan nodded.

“I managed to get a message to Satine and Bo-Katan,” he explained, “they'll tell anyone who asks that I'm their brother though by a different father. And Anakin is my other brother. They’re planting evidence that my father recently died and I’ve been embroiled in a custody battle.”

Jango nodded, “which is why you’re only now joining me and the other Cuy’val Dar.”

“Plus, it explains why Anakin doesn’t know that much about Mandalorian culture.”

“What do I call the two of you then?”

“Ben Kryze and Ani Kryze. I adopted my brother into the family as mine to raise.”

Jango nodded.

They would have to be careful, some of those that he had taken for the Cuy’val Dar were hardcore Kyr’tsad. Ones that, per Satine, Pre Vizsla wanted away from the rest as he worked to edge Kyr’tsad into something closer to Haat Mando’ade. But Jango also had convinced a number of Bounty Hunters who were good with slicing to come and they were working slowly on getting into the orders the Longnecks had for his eyayade.

At least this meant that Obi-Wan would be close to Jango. They could complete the Riduurok’aka easier this way.


End file.
